


What's on your face?

by Taarbas



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Humorous, M/M, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taarbas/pseuds/Taarbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus needs to learn how to masque the evidence of courting a Qunari. Another old fic from my tumblr- written before DAI and thus before we knew the red Vitaar was poisonous</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's on your face?

“What’s on your face?” Viscount Dumar’s voice echoes in the near empty room, and Saemus freezes. His voice is quiet, but it is filled with accusations, ones Saemus knows he won’t give voice to, but he’ll think them, and he’ll silently project them at his son until Saemus either finds an excuse or fesses up, and he can’t do that, won’t do that. He takes a deep breath, steeling himself and also stalling for an excuse. His hand comes up and runs through his hair, a habit he’d just recently noticed, thanks to Ashaad.  
"Lipstick,“ he says quickly, almost too quickly, and he’s afraid his father will see right through it, as it sounds fake and wrong even to Saemus’ ears. The viscount arches a brow, and "It was only a tavern wench, don’t worry,” tumbles out before he can think of a better excuse, and he feels the red creeping up his face. The Viscount sighs, and after removing a white handkerchief, he steps towards his son and carefully wipes the red off his nose and the corner of his mouth, clucking his tongue and murmuring that Saemus really needed to be more responsible, he would be Viscount one day, and that this really wasn’t something he should associate himself with. But Saemus hears none it of, because all he can think is Maker I’m okay, he doesn’t know and I’m okay and Ashaad’s okay and we’re gonna be okay. His father pats him on his head, bids him good night, and leaves Saemus alone in the hallway, and Saemus lets out a breath he doesn’t realize he’d been holding.


End file.
